Planetarium
by Madisonne
Summary: A very very fluffily fic written in response to a challenge. What the Gundam crew might do on a day off... Includes almost everyone! Warning: slight OOCness occurs. Yaoi.


Planetarium

By: Madisonne

Warnings: Yaoi, slight silliness, OOCness

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does NOT belong to me... (Damn, damn, damn...) No infringement on the rights of the owners of said anime intended. Don't sue me, suing isn't nice. As for the fic, don't steal it! Criticism accepted (feed me feed-back at Fire_Elf_Rei@hotmail.com!!!), flames laughed at. 

Other: This was written for the July 2001 challenge at Gundam Wing Densetsu. The requirements were that it take place in a planetarium, have mild yaoi and mild humour. I hope this fits the bill!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Wufei sighed in annoyance and glanced back down at his watch for the tenth time in the hour he'd spent waiting in the long line. 'Damn Duo, always dragging us to one place or another... And now we're stuck in this unbelievable line... Injustice...' Noticing that Duo was starting to bounce in place out of excitement, he bopped him on the head. "Would you stand **still**?!!"

Duo pouted. "I can't help it!"

Quatre nodded in agreement. "He had Lucky Charms for breakfast."

"What?!! Who gave him those?!!"

Quatre's eyes began to water. "I'm sorry... He asked me if we had any and I just **couldn't** lie!"

Heero snorted. "And it's not his fault that Duo poured sugar and chocolate sauce over them instead of milk1."

Wufei shuddered in disgust and terror (anticipating Duo's subsequent behaviour).

Duo blinked. "Wu'? You see to be making involuntary movements..."

"Arg!2" Wufei threw up his hands in annoyance. "I'm preparing to throttle you, that's all!"

"Oh." Duo remarked, then, as he thought about it, "Hey!"

Trowa stepped between them just as they started for each other. 

"Aw, man! I was just going to beat the living daylights out of "justice boy" over there!" Duo blinked innocently.

"Would you just call me by my **name**, damn it?!!" Wufei turned a rather interesting shade of red in his anger.

Duo pretended to ponder the matter. "No." He said, decidedly.

At that point, they'd reached the front of the line, only to be stopped by a tall lady in a uniform. "Hello, welcome to the New York planetarium. For the safety of our guests, we ask that each person go through a metal detector before entering the museum. If you would please line up behind a detector, we can get this process done with very quickly."

Grumbling a little, the five lined up behind the least busy detector. 

Quatre went through first, clearing after he took off his watch and sunglasses. Trowa followed him with no problem. Duo went through after removing his cross and several pocket knives. Wufei went through, and the buzzers went off. He sighed and took out his sword from under his coat, giving it to the rather startled security woman to be checked. Heero went last, first sending his lap-top through the baggage check. The alarms went off, but it was cleared after he explained that what was in it. Then, he stepped through the gate. Alarms blared, even louder than for Wufei. 

"Sir, could you please remove all metal from your person." The security woman asked. 

Heero sighed and opened his jacket, revealing guns and knives tucked away in near every conceivable place. 

The lady fainted as the rest of the pilots sighed and collectively hit their heads with their palms. A different security lady came up to them and took the weapons from Heero as he took them out. After two baskets had been filled with miscellaneous weaponry, he lifted up the edge of his pants and began unstrapping the various holsters he had there. He took out fourteen of them, each with guns, knives, and ammunition. Sighing, he stood up and walked back through the detector. It went off again. He snapped his fingers in remembrance and reached up his shirt, taking off the strap with two guns in it. Handing it to the lady, he walked through again, clearing this time. 

The lady shook her head. "I'll, uh, check these for you..."

He nodded, and walked off to join his fellow pilots, who had begun to argue about where they should go first.

"I want to see the Mercury exhibit!" Duo exclaimed.

"I wanted to go to the astronaut center..." Quatre interjected politely.

"I'd like to see..." Wufei began.

"We should all just split up." Heero instructed.

"Okay. Uh, how should we split?"

"Interests. People who want to see similar things should go together." Trowa said, logically.

"Okay, well, that probably means Heero should come with me!" Duo grinned. "And Quatre and Trowa should go together... Wufei, well, you can go with whomever..."

Wufei snorted. "I'll just go by myself."

Duo shrugged, "Okay, if that's what you want..."

"Let's meet back here at five, okay? That gives us three hours." Quatre said.

When they all agreed that this would probably be the best thing to do, they all split up and headed for their destinations.

* * * * * 

Zechs sighed as he stood in line outside of the planetarium. 'This is **not** what I wanted to do on my day off... Go to some **museum** and be bored out of my mind... It's not like I don't know everything there is to know about the solar-system already. But, I suppose Treize has a good argument, we do sorta need to support this. Make ourselves look better in the public eye... I suggested making some kind of monetary donation, but nooooo... We **have** to make a public appearance...' His thoughts were interrupted by the man standing beside him.

"Looks like the line's been held up... Wonder why..." Treize tried to see past the crowds of people to determine the cause.

"Hn. Probably some psycho with some sort of bomb to blow this place up."

Treize shot a nasty look at him. "That's not funny."

Zechs shrugged, not caring particularly. "I'm here so I don't get fired. I don't have to like it."

Treize nodded, admitting the truth in his friend's words. "Alright, just be nice."

"I'm always nice!"

Treize snorted.

* * * * * 

Duo dragged Heero along behind him, racing towards the Mercury exhibit. He grinned as they made it to the entrance. A long walk-way stretched up from their feet to high above them, where he could see a large model of the planet suspended from the ceiling. "C'mon Heero! It's just a little ways up!"

Heero looked up at the incredibly long ramp that spiraled up towards the ceiling. This was going to be a **very** long day. 

When they finally reached the top, Duo squealed with glee and began to look at all the exhibits. Heero followed him with less enthusiasm, spending his time mostly on gathering data he'd not previously known.

"Heero?" Duo called innocently.

Heero winced at the tone of Duo's voice, it meant that the boy was up to something he probably wouldn't approve of. "Yes, Duo?"

"Can I slide down the banister?"

Heero looked from Duo, down over the edge of the platform, then back at his friend. "No."

"But why not?!!" Duo gave him the puppy face.

"Because I said no, and you'll probably end up killing yourself."

Duo pouted. "You're no fun."

Heero shrugged and went on to the next exhibit.

Duo made a face at Heero's back. 

* * * * * 

Quatre and Trowa were having a bit more fun, finding the astronaut exhibit to be more entertaining than they'd first assumed. Currently, they were engaged in a mock battle against computerized aliens within a virtual reality chamber.

Quatre laughed evilly as he destroyed another alien, causing Trowa to shudder. 'Damn, he's **creepy** when he does that!'

As the game ended, and they emerged triumphant (for the third time in a row), they were bombarded by little kids who demanded to know how they managed to beat the game. Quatre knelt down to be at their level. "It just takes practice. And a little... Experience." He winked at his companion.

The kids thought about this for a second, then challenged the two pilots to a game. 

* * * * * 

Wufei was not having as much fun. He'd gone to the star exhibit and entered the black-light room, causing his white clothing to light up annoyingly.

A four-year-old with ice-blond hair in pig-tails tugged on the edge of his pants. "Sir? Are you an angel?"

Wufei looked down in a great deal of shock. He'd never thought he'd **ever** be referred to as an angel. "No, I'm not."

"Why not?" The girl asked.

"Because..." He thought quickly. "I've done bad stuff."

"Like what?"

"Well, like... Let's see... You've got to promise not to tell anyone this..."

The girl nodded.

He knelt down and whispered to her, "I've ran away from my parents before..."

The little girl gasped. "So have I!" Then she looked down guiltily. "An'... I just did..."

Wufei frowned. "You just ran away from your parents?"

She frowned as well. "I didn't mean to... I just looked awound, an' they were gone!" Her lower lip began to tremble.

"Hey, it's okay! Don't cry! We'll find your parents! Don't worry..."

The girl threw herself at him. "Thank you!"

Wufei bit his lip. "What's your name?"

"Alexis." She stood back.

"Well, I'm Wufei. Now, what do your parents look like?"

* * * * * 

Zechs sighed in relief as they finally made into the building. They'd had a minor run-in with the security guards, but they'd managed to calm them with Treize's identity. He had to admit, going places with his superior did have some benefits...

"What shall we see first?"

Zechs looked around. "Whatever you want."

"The shuttles!" Treize said enthusiastically. 

Zechs rolled his eyes. "Okay... But how **anyone** can want to see those on their day off, I don't know..."

"Shut up and walk."

Zechs sighed and followed his superior.

* * * * * 

Duo walked up behind Heero, who was reading a data chart about Mercury. "Please?"

Heero growled. "No."

"But why not?"

Heero couldn't think of a good answer. "Fine, go kill yourself, see if I care. See you back down there."

"Oh no, you're coming with me!"

Heero choked. "Like hell!"

"If you don't I'll tell everyone that you still sleep with that one blanket..."

Heero slapped his hand over Duo's3 mouth. "Fine, fine..." He hissed. "You win. But I'll get you back for this, I swear I will!"

Duo shrugged and smiled sweetly. "You've got nothing on me." He dragged Heero over to the rail.

'You'd be surprised, Duo, you'd be surprised...' Heero smirked.

* * * * * 

Quatre and Trowa smiled at the youngsters they'd just beaten in the alien game. The kids, looking dejected, walked away. Quatre felt a pang of pain for them, then shrugged it away. "Let's go to the roller coaster!" He began skipping off, oblivious to Trowa's white face and terrified expression.

* * * * * 

Wufei had been tricked into carrying the young girl and was now walking through the planetarium in hopes of finding her mother and father. As he passed the ramp to the Mercury exhibit, he heard a shriek of delight. Looking up, he could barely see the out-lines of two figures sliding down the banister, faces not visible because of the lights streaming from above. Wufei snorted and shook his head. 'Kids... The things they'll do for entertainment these days...'

Alexis started to bounce in his arms as he reached the Jupiter exhibit. "Thewe they are! Mommy! Daddy!"

Wufei followed Alexis' out-stretched hand to a couple sitting on a bench by the exhibit. He made his way over there and set down their daughter in front of them. "Sir, ma'am? Is this your child?"

The two looked up, relieved to see their daughter. "Oh, yes, thank you sir! Thank you for finding her!" The mother sniffed.

"I'm sorry dear, but we have to go, this woman says that your uncle needs some help..." The man pointed over to a woman wearing a black suit, Sally Po.

Wufei grimaced at seeing the woman.

"But I wanna stay hewe Daddy!" Alexis exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"But, sweetie, we have to go..." The mother began.

"I'm sure she could stay. Wufei would look out for her. You can trust him." Sally smiled at the parents.

The father looked at Wufei, analyzing him. "Well, alright. You can stay." 

The little girl giggled in delight. "Did you hear that, Mr. Wu-Angel? I can stay hewe with you!"

The parents rushed off after giving Wufei their cell number, just in case something happened. 

Wufei glared at Sally. "This is an injustice, woman."

She smiled innocently. "Have a fun time you two!"

The little girl held up her arms to be picked up by Wufei. "Let's go see the staws again, Mr. Wu-Angel!"

Wufei sighed and picked up the girl, heading off towards the exhibit.

"Wait!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"Put your haiw down."

"What?!!"

"Pwease?" The girl gave him puppy-dog eyes. 

"Oh, alright..." Wufei gave his hair-band a tug and let his hair drift down. "Happy now?"

She nodded.

* * * * * 

Duo fell off the banister at the end, and scooted out of the way just in time, as Heero fell behind him. "Whee! That was fun! Can we do it again4?!!"

Heero snarled as he picked himself up, noting with anger the odd stares they were now receiving. "No, you baka! We're leaving this exhibit." He headed off, and Duo had no choice but to follow him.

* * * * * 

As Quatre and Trowa neared the beginning of the line for the roller coaster, Trowa turned to Quatre. "I think I'll wait for you down here."

Quatre's eyes began to change, he now looked... Determined. "You're coming on this coaster with me! You can't back out now!"

Seeing that there was no arguing with Quatre, Trowa sighed and prepared himself for his fate.

* * * * * 

Zechs sighed in annoyance as he tried to keep up with the fast pace of his superior. 

Treize grinned as they reached the shuttle exhibit. "Here we are! Just like home, huh?" Receiving no answer, he turned to see Zechs staring oddly over his shoulder. "Earth to Zechs... Come in Zechs..."

"Huh? What?"

"Something catch your attention?"

"Uh, I saw... Well, I **thought** I saw... Wufei... But, he was carrying this little girl... Must not have been him."

Treize shook his head in sympathy. "You work too hard, that must be it. You're hallucinating."

Zechs nodded slowly.

* * * * * 

Wufei was lying down on his back next to Alexis. "... And that's Hydra."

"Hydwa?" The girl asked.

"In ancient Greek myths, the Hydra was the beast with regenerating heads whom Hercules battled and eventually killed."

"Oh." The girl said. "Let's go somewhere else now!"

Wufei sighed as the girl bounced up. 'As bad as Duo... Well, at least she lasted fifteen minutes of staying still. Maxwell wouldn't last ten...'

* * * * * 

Trowa and Quatre were the first to be at the front of the planetarium, where they'd deigned to meet. They spent five minutes in silence, then Duo and Heero returned.

"Hey guys! How's it going? Trowa, why's your hair all messy and sticking straight up?" Duo asked innocently.

Trowa closed his eyes in horror. "Don't ask. Just don't ask..."

At that point, Wufei came back... Carrying Alexis.

"Wufei? Why do you have a child with you?" Heero asked.

"Don't... Just don't. I'm taking care of her." Wufei grimaced.

"Hi! I'm Alexis!" The girl bounced up and down in Wufei's arms.

Duo grinned. "Hi, I'm Duo!"

The girl stuck out her lower lip and buried her head in Wufei's shoulder. "Mr. Wu-Angel, that man is scawy! Make him go 'way!"

Duo looked highly offended as Wufei bit back a mocking laugh. "Okay, I won't let the scary man get you."

Heero and Trowa exchanged a look over the heads of the others.

"Why in all gods names are you wearing your hair down Wufei?!!" Duo asked.

Wufei just sighed and shook his head.

"Well," Quatre exclaimed, "Let's go get some dinner. How does that sound to you Alexis?"

She grinned, "Yay!"

* * * * * 

Wufei smiled as he saw what the girl had chosen for her supper. All Chinese food. 'Well, at least she has some taste, unlike the others...' He glared at the other pilots who constantly made fun of his food. 

Alexis sat as far away from Duo as she could get. Managing her chop-sticks deftly, she began to eat enthusiastically.

Duo frowned. "How come she can use chop-sticks and I can't?!!"

The girl looked at him deprecatingly. "It's easy."

Wufei snorted in amusement. "You heard the girl, it's easy, Duo. Can't imagine **why** you can't use them..."

Duo threw a piece of lettuce at him. 

"Hey, hey, no feuding..." Quatre admonished. "Trowa, you don't seem to be eating anything. Is something the matter?"

"I just... Don't feel so well..." Trowa explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Quatre smiled.

'I bet you are... Dragging me on that stupid roller coaster...' Trowa griped inwardly. 

"Hey, hey, you guys! They have wine here!" Duo grinned.

"Not in front of the child!" Wufei growled.

Duo pouted. "Fine then."

* * * * * 

Zechs was **finally** able to convince Treize to leave the shuttle exhibit, telling him that they should see the video the planetarium was playing. They made their way to the dome in which the theatre was located. They bought tickets, then waited for the next show.

* * * * * 

Wufei and the others waited at the front gate for the little girl's parents, who'd told them they'd be back near that time. The girl squealed with glee when her parents walked into the museum.

They thanked him profusely for caring for their daughter and began to leave. Alexis broke away from them and ran back to Wufei. "Thanks, Mr. Wu-Angel! I had fun!" She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Weaw your hair down always, it looks pwetty like that!" She kissed him on the cheek, then skipped back to her parents.

Wufei shook his head as he watched her leave. He turned back to his friends, noticing their sappy expressions. "Where should we go now?"

Quatre piped up. "I heard the movie they're playing is pretty good, let's go!"

* * * * * 

The next half-hour saw them in the theatre, leaning back in their seats to watch the screen up above them. The movie had nearly run half-way through its course when Duo happened to look around. At first, he saw nothing of interest... But then... "You guys!" He hissed, catching his friends' attention.

"What?!!" Heero hissed back, annoyed. 

"Relena... Over there!" He pointed.

"What?!!" Quatre squeaked.

"Shit!" Wufei exclaimed, ducking down in his seat and motioning the others to do the same.

"Okay, on three, we high-tail it out of here, keep it low." Heero instructed. 

Once the count was given, the five boys crept stealthfully out of the theatre. Heero stopped in front of a janitor's closet. "In here!" He ordered. 

The five crammed into the small quarters, where it was pitch black.

"Ow!"

"Hey, watch your hands!"

"Sorry! Wait, that wasn't me!"

"That tickles!"

"Where's the light?"

"Ack! That's not the switch! That's me!"

"Oops, wrong, sorry!"

"You should be!"

* * * * * 

"Zechs!" Treize hissed, and poked Zechs in the ribs.

"What?!!" Zechs asked, clearly annoyed. 

"The Gundam pilots, they're here!"

"What?" Asked Zechs, slightly thrown off by Treize's answer.

"They're here!"

"Where?!!"

"Over there!" He gestured at them.

"Shit! Uh, get down!"

Treize obeyed, then began to run out of the theatre, staying as low to the ground as he could, his subordinate following him. 

Once they got out of the theatre, they ducked into the nearest storage space they could find. A closet. A tiny one, for that matter.

Zechs swallowed. "Well, this is rather uncomfortable..."

* * * * * 

"Ow! Sorry! I can't get up!"

"Well, try at least!"

"I am! I think I'm stuck!"

"Ack! Sorry guys!"

"Oh great, **now** how are we gonna..."

"It might be over here..."

"Eww, I don't want to even **think** of what that is..."

"Would you get that blasted braid out of here?!!"

"That's not my braid!"

"Ack, I think it's **my** hair, sorry!"

"I think the switch could be... Wait a second, it's on a chain... Here we go!" Heero pulled the chain and they were suddenly bathed in light. 

Quatre helped Duo get off of Trowa, who was, in turn, sitting on a very red-looking Wufei. In the process, he managed to bop Heero in the nose with his elbow. "Oops! Sorry! Are you okay?"

Heero nodded, while wiping his nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding. "I'm fine..."

After about five minutes of rearranging themselves, and twenty of silence, Duo blurted out, "So what now?"

"What do you mean, what now?!!" Wufei asked. We're stuck in here with Satan herself out there... What else could go wrong?!!"

They heard a voice over the intercom. "The planetarium has now closed for the night. Please come and visit us again."

They collectively swore. 

"Okay, okay... Let's think clearly. We'll just stay the night. That's all." Quatre sighed.

Wufei scowled. "Great. Just great."

Duo bit his lip. "I'm hungry..."

The rest of the pilots groaned. 

"Oh, fine... We'll go raid the cafe..." Heero decided.

* * * * * 

"Do you think it's safe now?" Zechs asked.

Treize nodded, more because he was really starting to regret his decision to hide out in a tiny closet. 

The two men walked out, only to be confronted with the fact that most of the lights had been turned out and the planetarium was closed and empty. 

"Oh shit..." Treize sighed.

"This... Is **not** good..." Zechs replied.

* * * * * 

"Hey, no little kids to stop us now, is there?" Duo asked, holding up a wine bottle. 

"I don't know..." Quatre doubtfully bit his lip. 

"C'mon! Just a little glass!" Duo urged.

"Oh, alright..."

* * * * * 

Treize and Zechs arrived at the conclusion that they were both **very** hungry, and they went in search of the cafe. On the way, they found a bottle of wine, which they downed quickly and continued on. 

* * * * * 

They'd all had multiple glasses of the smooth-tasting wine, and were enjoying a soft, pleasant buzz. They were so laid back, they didn't even notice the approaching footsteps. Only when Treize and Zechs were standing next to them, did they realize their presence. 

"Hey, what are you all doing here?" Duo asked, the wine making the entire group more friendly.

"Same as you, I suppose. We got locked in." Treize explained.

"Were kinda hungry, so came down here... Found this on the way." Zechs grinned, holding up the wine bottle in his right hand. 

"Well, hey, come sit for awhile." Duo said, as he slid down the bench, while Quatre mirrored his movement on the other side. 

Taking the proffered seats, they poured themselves more wine. 

After a few minutes of silence, Quatre asked, "What should we do?"

"Let's play a game!" Duo exclaimed.

"Oo! I know! Let's play 'I Never'!" Zechs added.

"Yay! I'll start!" Duo grinned maniacally. "I've never... Hm... I've never gotten a body piercing!"

Quatre turned bright red and sipped his wine. Zechs stealthfully sipped his wine as well, noticed only by Treize, who raised his eyebrows at the man. Zechs waved at him, dismissing the matter. 

"Well, I guess I'm next..." Treize said. "I've never... Danced around in my boxers..."

Wufei cursed violently. "Unjust bastard..."

"Yeah, yeah, just drink your wine!" Treize smirked.

Wufei scowled and took a drink, ignoring the weird looks he was garnering from his fellow pilots. 

Zechs was next. "I've never sang **and** danced in the shower."

Treize glared at him. "It was only that once!" 

"Yeah, yeah, drink your wine." He mocked.

Treize did, followed by, surprisingly, Trowa. 

Quatre choked in response.

Heero grinned evilly. "I've never acted out _The Little Mermaid_ with Barbies... Repeatedly."

Duo scowled at him and took a sip of wine.

"I've never played hide and go seek." Wufei said.

"What?!!" Duo exclaimed after taking a long swig of his drink, along with everyone else.

"I've never played it. You heard me."

"Well, there's a first time for everything! Let's play now!" Duo suggested.

The rest agreeing, (except Wufei, who lost to unpopular vote) they began their game. They appointed Trowa to be the seeker while they scampered off to various places to hide. 

After counting to sixty, he began his search. Heero was the easiest to find, surprisingly. He was hidden in one of the shuttle's cock-pits. Admitting his defeat, he decided to tag along with Trowa to see where the others had hidden. 

They found Quatre next, hiding behind one of the large signs in the front of the museum. 

The rest gave them a considerable amount of trouble. The only way they found Duo and Zechs was through sound. As they passed a closet, they heard moaning inside. Puzzled, they knocked on the door. 

"Shit!" Duo's voice filtered through the door.

"Uh, tell them we need, like, fifteen more minutes..." Zechs' voice followed his out to the shocked seekers.

Duo opened the door a crack. "Uh, we'll be back in about fifteen minutes, okay guys?"

The seekers nodded and rushed away. They found Wufei hiding in the stars exhibit and Treize hiding in the theatre. Now, with near all of their group together, they headed to the cafe, settling down in the booth to wait for their friends.

They returned about ten minutes later, looking rather disheveled. 

The others deigned not to comment. Instead, they continued their game. 

Trowa thought, biting his lip. "I've never... Been locked outside of my own house in a pink bath-robe."

Quatre cursed at him and took a sip of his wine. Surprisingly, Treize did too...

Duo snickered. "I've never felt the need for a security blanket."

Heero growled at him and took a swig of wine.

Treize grinned evilly. "I've never been part of an orgy."

Trowa and Zechs both took generous gulps of their wine. 

"I've never kissed a guy." Wufei glared at the two recently romancing boys.

Treize, Zechs, and Duo all took drinks, rather abashedly. Then, after careful contemplation on whether or not to lie, Heero also took a drink.

Zechs grinned, an evil glint in his eye. "There's a first time for everything. Let's just pair off..." 

He was cut off as Treize shot out of his seat and grabbed Wufei, clearly staking him for his own, leaving Heero and Quatre to... Ahem... Go at it... 

Trowa just shook his head and tried to block out the loud moaning noises surrounding him. It was going to be a **long** night.

* * * * * 

It was late the next morning by the time the Gundam pilots made it home. They had showered and taken short naps, meeting in the solarium around mid-afternoon. 

Duo looked up with a glint in his eye. "Anyone up for miniature golf?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

1 Ewwww! Sad thing is, I know people who do that!!!

2 Hee! Wufei is a pirate! "Arg! Ahoy there, matey!"

Wufei: *Slaps himself in the head with palm* Do I **look** like a pirate to you, woman?!!

*Tilts head to the side* No.

Wufei: My point exactly.

*Looks confused*

3 My, what dirty minds you all have! *Blinks innocently*

Rei: Hah! You, **innocent**?!! Like heck!

*Looks hurt* Shut up...

4 Hentais, all of you!

Well, hope you liked it! 

Wufei: Why would they like it?!! It's a worthless piece of crap!  
Hey, hey, hey! Watch yourself. I still can write that threesome with you, one of the doctors, and Relena in it!

Wufei: *Runs away screaming*

*Chuckles*Winks at readers* Bye bye!


End file.
